Survivor: Everyone Round Eleven
Merged Tribes (14) The Redskin Killers ' Denise Stapley (Phillippines)- The Sex Therapist Christina Cha (One World)- The Doormat Jean-Robert Bellande (China)- The Frenchman (180th) JURY: Eddie Fox Ruth-Marie Milliman Joanna Ward Rory Freeman Trish Dunn Dan Barry '''Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! ' Amanda Kimmel (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Dead Eyes Kelly Shinn (Nicaragua)- Purple Kelly (179th) Mary Sartain (Micronesia)- Who? JURY: Ciera Eastin Chet Welch Jerri Manthey Tracy Hughes-Wolf Hope Driskill Julia Landauer 'BLU Milk ' Caleb Bankston (Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Good Ol' Boy (178th) Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands)- The One I Recall Nothing Of Tanya Vance (Thailand)- The One John Tried To Snuggle Up To Too Much JURY: Penny Ramsey Chad Crittenden Spencer Duhm Ramona Gray Stephanie Valencia Sydney Wheeler '''T-Nips Bill Posley (One World)- The Bad Comedian Fabio Birza (Nicaragua)- The Goofy Bro Who Won Somehow Kat Edorsson (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Top-Heavy One (177th) Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan)- The Secret Model JURY: Zoe Zanidakis Ryan Shoulders T-Bird Cooper Diane Ogden Kim Powers Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake ''' Alex Bell (Amazon)- The Popular Triathlete Bobby Jon Drinkard (Palau, Guatemala)- The Insane Southern Gentleman Ashley Underwood (Redemption Island)- The Girl Who Somehow Almost Won A Season Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala)- The Fricken MAGICIAN'S ASSISTANT (176th) JURY: Dawn Meehan LJ McKansas Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien Tyrone Davis Roxy Morris '''Bland Diversity Shambo Waters (Samoa)- The Chicken Whisperer (175th) Sarah Lacina (Cagayan)- The Cop Who Took A Power Trip Katie Collins (Blood vs. Water)- Tina's Wonderful Daughter Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart)- The Hard-Working Texan JURY: Jane Bright Danni Boatwright Joel Anderson Artis Silvester Sandy Burgin The OTT Initiative Jefra Bland (Cagayan)- The One Who Isn't Pooping Clarence Black (Africa)- The Bean Thief Jenna Morasca (Amazon, All Stars)- The Model Who Bullied A Deaf Girl (174th) Sonja Christopher (Borneo)- The First First Out JURY: Erinn Lobdell Sarah Jones Clay Jordan Sean Kenniff Rob Cesternino Popped-Seals Kelly Bruno (Nicaragua)- The Girl With The Audacity To Have A Prosthetic Leg John Cody (Blood vs. Water)- Captain America Carter Williams (Phillippines)- The Surfer Bro Dude Bro (173rd) Kel Gleason (Australia)- The Jerky Smuggler JURY: Missy Payne Robb Zbacnik Debbie Beebe Ashley Trainer Alina Wilson The Oscars of Freedom Sherri Biethman (Caramoan)- Sandra Bullock Shane Powers (Panama)- The Psycho Spaz Boy (172nd) Ted Rogers, Jr. (Thailand)- The Rapist Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands)- The Aitu Four Member Who Was There JURY: Jenny Guzon-Bae Briana Varela Brad Virata Peih-Gee Law Mitchell Olsen The Tribe Formerly Known As Skins Twila Tanner (Vanuatu)- The Blunt Lady (171st) Kimmi Kappenberg (Australia)- The Loud Long Islander Sarita White (Redemption Island)- The One They Kept David Over(????) Nick Brown (Australia)- The Lazy Harvard Student JURY: Sugar Kiper Cao Boi Bui Rodney Lavoie Jr. Cassandra Franklin Colton Cumbie The Smash Kings ' Kelly Wiglesworth (Borneo)- The Rafting Persona Queen (170th) Katie Hanson (Phillippines)- Sunny's Fave Dolly Neely (Vanuatu)- The Indecisive Goat Farmer Matthew von Ertfelda (Amazon)- The Cweepy Guy JURY: Michael Snow Rafe Judkins Allie Pohevitz Becky Lee Andrew Savage '''The Mathletez ' Dan Lembo (Nicaragua)- The Rich Guy Who Doesn't Give A Fuck (169th) Holly Hoffman (Nicaragua)- The Lady Who Ruined Dan's Shoes Lisa Whelchel (Philippines)- The Mad Religious Former Child Star Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins)- The Bossy One Who Was Engaged To David Murphy JURY: Jaison Robinson Zane Knight Stacey Powell Michelle Tesauro Susie Smith '''Charlie and the Fighting Teens (IDOL AVAILABLE) Christine Shields Markoski (South Pacific)- The Tough LI Chick Matty Whitmore (Gabon)- The Shit Eater Gina Crews (Marquesas)- The Watermelon Seed Spitter Sally Schumann (Panama)- Queen of Knee Socks (168th) Bob Crowley (Gabon)- The Adorable Old Science Teacher Earl Cole (Fiji)- The Pimp Brett Clouser (Samoa)- The CGI Guy Candace Smith (Tocantins)- The Questionable Cook Kim Johnson (Africa)- The Really Bland Older Lady We're Supposed To Root For Ashlee Ashby (Palau)- The Mormon Girl With The Tits JURY: Dave Ball Jeff's Five-Man Family Band (IDOL AVAILABLE) Chelsea Meissner (One World)- The Country Girl IDOL (167th) Candice Cody (Cook Islands, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Flopper Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island)- The Nineteen Year Old Nothing Woo Hwang (Cagayan)- The Honorable Ninja John Kenney (Vanuatu)- The Incompetent Model Tyson Apostol (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Hilarious Mormon IDOL Alicia Rosa (One World)- The Terrible Human Being Who Is Also A Special Ed Teacher Francesca Hogi (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Girl With The Worst Luck Ever Tina Scheer (Panama)- Timber Tina Lydia Gonzales (Guatemala)- The Fishmongerer With A Great Story JURY: Vecepia Towery The Mighty Mattresses, The Only One I Ever Loved, and Hitler Did Nothing Wrong merge into: Hitler Loved His Mattress Mia Galeotalanza (Vanuatu)- The Greek Volcano Jill Behm (Nicaragua)- Marty's Partner In Crime Edgardo Rivera (Fiji)- El Doucho Paschal English (Marquesas)- The Old Southern Judge Matt Elrod (Redemption Island)- God's Chosen Warrior Jeff Kent (Phillippines)- The Baseball MVP (166th) Margaret Bobonich (Guatemala)- The Nurse Butch Lockley (Amazon)- Head Firewood Bitch Julie Berry (Vanuatu)- Jeff's Love Interest Stacy Kimball (Fiji)- The One Who Wins Freakin Everything Sophie Clarke (South Pacific)- The Lowkey HBIC Laura Alexander (Caramoan)- Everyone's Obscure Favorite 8-Person Tribes (2) Mario Bros FM (IDOL AVAILABLE) Drew Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The One Who's Basically A Badass Jon Misch (San Juan Del Sur)- The Goofball IDOL Kourtney Moon (One World)- The Hipster Chick Chase Rice (Nicaragua)- The Country Star Amy O'Hara (Guatemala)- The Badass Cop Lady Frosti Zernow (China)- The Real Young Parkour Guy Alexis Jones (Micronesia)- The Recruited and Proud GC Brown (Gabon)- The Horrific Leader The Chicken Vortex Josh Canfield (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bland Gay Christian Brian Corridan (Guatemala)- The Platinum Boy Janu Tornell (Palau)- The Vegas Showgirl Alicia Calaway (Australia, All Stars)- The Tough New York Personal Trainer Darrah Johnson (Pearl Islands)- The Cute Mortician (165th) Brian Heidik (Thailand)- The Iceman Debb Eaton (Australia)- The One That Hung Herself Dave Cruser (China)- Naked Dave 7-Person Tribes (4) Sook Jai Sherea Lloyd (China)- The IDK Bitchy One? Kelly Goldsmith (Africa)- The Snarky College Girl Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The Meat Collector Jessie Camacho (Africa)- The Most Popular Contestant Ever Blake Towsley (Guatemala)- The Golden Boy Sue Hawk (Borneo, All Stars)- The Redneck Trucker Lady Mike Skupin (Australia, Phillippines)- The Guy Who Hurts Himself A Lot Joaquin Joaquin Joaquin Erin Collins (Thailand)- The One With The Adam's Apple, I'm Sure It's Nothing Shawna Mitchell (Amazon)- The Girl Who Was Probably Found Murdered By Matteo Eventually Richard Hatch (Borneo, All Stars)- The Fat Naked Fag With A Million Dollars Julie Wolfe (Redemption Island)- The Firewoman Jerry Sims (Tocantins)- The Funny Guy Who Got Med-Evaced (164th) Todd Herzog (China)- The Tiny Gay Flight Attendant JP Calderon (Cook Islands)- The Bossy Guy Who Came Out Post-show IDOL The Fucking Final Team Jaime Dugan (China)- The Unintentional Villain Danielle DiLorenzo (Panama, Heroes vs Villains)- The Boston Chick Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua)- The Legendary Coach Semhar Tadesse (South Pacific)- The Weird Poet Lady (163rd) Gillian Larson (Gabon)- The Elephant Dung Lady Leslie Nease (China)- The Religious Tribe Mom Liliana Gomez (Fiji)- The One With The Devious Mexican Mind District 12 James Clement (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Mushmouthed Gravedigger Shii Ann Huang (Thailand, All Stars)- The Shii-Devil Kim Spradlin (One World)- The Gamebot IDOL Jonathan Libby (Palau)- The Guy Who Was Apparently A Humongous Douche Erik Huffman (China)- The Nicest Human Being On Earth Ian Rosenberger (Palau)- The Innocent Dolphin Trainer Sierra Thomas (Worlds Apart)- The Barrell Racer 6-Person Tribes (4) Team Razzle Dazzle Tom Buchanan (Africa, All Stars)- The Big Ol' Goat Farmer Jay Byars (One World)- The Beautiful, Beautiful Man Jamie Newton (Guatemala)- The Evil Bobby Jon Misty Giles (Panama)- The Lady Rocket Scientist Benry Henry (Nicaragua)- The Girls Gone Wild Cameraman Hunter Ellis (Marquesas)- The Really Good Leader Guy Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart ''' Silas Gaither (Africa)- The Smug Douche With The Downfall Jeremy Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bawston Fiyahfitah Shawn Cohen (Pearl Islands)- The Biggest Puss Christa Has Ever Seen Leif Manson (One World)- The Short Guy (162nd) Denise Martin (China)- The Lunch Lady Who Sucks At Life Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific)- Ozzy's Hammock Buddy '''Sum 41 Aras Bauskauskas (Panama, Blood vs. Water)- The Yoga Bro Sierra Reed (Tocantins)- Tyson's Scapegoat Sylvia Kwan (Fiji)- The Architect Steve Wright (Redemption Island)- The "Racist" Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island)- Russell's Religious Gal Hayden Moss (Blood vs. Water)- The Big Brother Winner Carlos, The Milkman (IDOL AVAILABLE) Jake Billingsley (Thailand)- The Respected Old Guy Cindy Hall (Guatemala)- The Awkward Zoologist Courtney Yates (China, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Lil Spitfire Laura Morett (Samoa, Blood vs. Water)- The Religious Mom (161st) Taj Johnson-George (Tocantins)- The Bubbly Former Pop Star Brooke Struck (Guatemala)- Yes, She Did 5-Person Tribes (6) DIDDLEEEEE Christa Hastie (Pearl Islands)- The Strange One Val Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- Failure Cirie Brice Johnston (Cagayan)- The Freaky Freak Jessica deBen (Fiji)- The Extremely Irrelevant First Boot Rodger Bingham (Australia)- Kentucky Joe (160th) Queen Mary The Eleventeenth Tammy Leitner (Marquesas)- The Bulldog Jaclyn Schultz (San Juan Del Sur)- The Kinda Insane Pageant Girl So Kim (Worlds Apart)- The Devil Incarnate Deena Bennett (Amazon)- The Strategic Older Lady Hali Ford (Worlds Apart)- The Aspiring Lawyer Laura Boneham (Blood vs. Water)- Rupert's Mad Awks Wife Alexis Maxwell (Cagayan)- The Serial Twerker Rachel Foulger (Blood vs. Water)- Tyson's Cool Wife Mookie Lee (Fiji)- The Vaguely Douchey Asian Dude Ken Stafford (Thailand)- The New York Cop Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot Boo Bernis (Fiji)- The Construction Guy Who Casts Half of The People Who Get On Survivor Nowadays (159th) Sabrina Thompson (One World)- The Inner City Teacher Amber Brkich (Australia, All Stars)- Boston Rob's Smokin' Wife Jolanda Jones (Palau)- The Bossy Lady Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands)- The One With The Offhand Comment Tribe Number Three Austin Carty (Panama)- The Writer With The Poots Bruce Kanagai (Panama)- The Zen Dude Whose Pooper Stopped Working Erik Reichenbach (Micronesia, Caramoan)- The Ponyboy Trish Hegarty (Cagayan)- Lord Skeletor Edna Ma (South Pacific)- The Weird Doctor Lady (158th) Team Africa Ryan Opray (Pearl Islands)- The Pelican Slayer NaOnka Mixon (Nicaragua)- The Prosthetic Leg Hater Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water)- The Reformed Bad Boy Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)- Doogie Houser Monica Padilla (Samoa)- Galu's Weak Link IDOL POW! RIGHT IN THE KISSER! The Redskin Killers Challenge: Hanging by a Thread Denise wins cuz endurance over Jean-Robert and Christina is a cakewalk. Denise takes Christina, her loyal servant, to the finals. Denise- Jean-Robert Oh No Its The Bomb Squad! Challenge: Feast Memory Amanda wins because she's against two deaf-mutes. Amanda brings Mary to the finals cuz they kinda know each other. Amanda- Kelly BLU Milk Challenge: Dragon Rider Cecilia wins again. Cecilia is forced to break up the Caleb/Tanya pair, and she figures Caleb's the bigger threat. Cecilia- Caleb T-Nips Challenge: Chinese Zodiac Symbols All four are idiots, do multiple rounds until Jeremiah gets a SINGLE one right. Jeremiah and Kat are a pair, and even Bill and Fabio can see that. It ends up with a Fabio vs. Kat firemaking, and Fabio wins. Fabio- Kat Bill- Kat Jeremiah- Fabio Kat- Fabio Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake Challenge: Confucius Said Alex is the only one who studied on culture even a little bit, wins. Bobby Jon stays loyal to his bro Alex and his girl, and they pick Morgan off. Morgan- Ashley Bobby Jon- Morgan Alex- Morgan Ashley- Morgan Bland Diversity Challenge: Star Struck Mike also really good with ninja stars, cuz why the fuck not at this point? Mike, Katie, and Sarah pick off a very pissed Shambo. Shambo- Sarah Katie- Shambo Mike- Shambo Sarah- Shambo The OTT Initiative Challenge: Marco Polo Clarence gets the loudest for his loved one, pulls out the clutch win. Jefra and Jenna aren't breaking up, so Clarence and Sonja force a tie on them. Jenna vs. Sonja firemaking, Sonja wins because she actually did work around camp. Jenna- Sonja Jefra- Sonja Clarence- Jenna Sonja- Jenna Popped-Seals Challenge: Swamp Donkeys John pulls out the immunity, being the all-around best. John and Kelly are tight, but Kel and Carter think they're doing a guys' thing. John manages to convince Kel that they need to take Carter out, that happens. Carter- Kelly Kel- Carter Kelly- Carter John- Carter The Oscars of Freedom Challenge: Zen Archery Sundra wins because she gets by far the most arrows. Shane is finally silenced, but he doesn't go out silently. Shane- Sherri Sherri- Shane Ted- Shane Sundra- Shane The Tribe Formerly Known As Skins Challenge: Chinese Leftovers Nick wins because he's the most overall athletic. Nick and the girls pick Twila off. Twila- Kimmi Kimmi- Twila Sarita- Twila Nick- Twila The Smash Kings Challenge: Great Wall of Zhelin Matthew pulls off the win. Dolly and Katie once again get Matt to work with them, and they take down Kelly. Kelly- Dolly Katie- Kelly Dolly- Kelly Matthew- Kelly The Mathletez Challenge: Broken China Holly wins, I suppose. Dan is finally put out of his misery. Dan- Carolina Lisa- Dan Carolina- Dan Holly- Dan Charlie and the Fighting Teens Challenge: Last Gasp Matty wins, I suppose. Christine finds the idol and flaunts it SUPER openly. She goes to Kim and Ashlee, working to get them to turn on Earl. They do not, because they're both pretty blindly loyal. Christine and the Gina/Sally/Matty group vote for Earl, and Earl's group puts its votes on Sally, the "least likely person for Christine to use her idol on". Christine wastes her idol on herself, and Sally goes. Earl- Sally Christine- Earl Matty- Earl Brett- Sally Bob- Sally Gina- Earl Candace- Sally Sally- Earl Ashlee- Sally Kim- Sally Jeff's Five-Man Family Band Challenge: When It Rains It Pours Candice wins. With Vecepia gone, Francesca inherits leadership of that group, and she concocts a plan. She goes to Tyson's trio, and they agree to take out one of Candice's four, evening the three sides. They choose Chelsea, who seems more competent than Woo or Natalie. It's a good choice, as Chelsea also doesn't play her idol. Chelsea- Alicia Candice- Alicia Woo- Alicia Natalie- Alicia Francesca- Chelsea Tyson- Chelsea John- Chelsea Alicia- Chelsea Tina- Chelsea Lydia- Chelsea Hitler Loved His Mattress Challenge: Pool Party Matt Elrod wins due to overall challenge ability. Mia/Edgardo/Jill are solid, with Paschal looking to flee to avenge his non-creepy friend Neleh. Despite them betraying Butch, Jeff/Margaret/Matt still have him. Stacey/Julie/Sophie/Laura are also still tight. Jeff, Butch, and Paschal bond, pulling Paschal into that group. Edgardo and Jill notice this, and go to the four girls. They take out Jeff Kent. Jeff- Edgardo Edgardo- Jeff Sophie- Jeff Mia- Jeff Jill- Jeff Pashcal- Edgardo Butch- Edgardo Margaret- Edgardo Matt- Edgardo Laura- Jeff Julie- Jeff Stacey- Jeff Mario Bros FM vs. The Chicken Vortex Challenge: Dragon Dance Mario Bros are a bit stronger overall, win. At The Chicken Vortex, Josh, Brian Corridan, and Janu are together, but Alicia is looking for a way out. Brian H. pulls her in quite easily. Dave, however, wants to flip from Brian, Darrah, and Debb, and he goes to Josh/Brian C./Janu. It's a 4-4 tie between Josh and Brian Heidik, and they go to rocks. Darrah- Josh Brian C.- Brian H. Brian H.- Josh Josh- Brian H. Dave- Brian H. Janu- Brian H. Alicia- Josh Debb- Josh Sook Jai vs. Joaquin Joaquin Joaquin Challenge: Chinese Checkers Sook Jai are much stronger, win. Jerry is on the outs, and is picked off in very orderly fashion because Rich is THAT good. Rich- Jerry Julie- Jerry Jerry- Rich Todd- Jerry JP- Jerry Shawna- Jerry Erin- Jerry The Fucking Final Team vs. District 12 Challenge: Gatecrasher District 12 is so much stronger that it's not funny, win. Danielle and Jaime convince Jimmy and Gillian to side with them for just a round to take out Semhar, who Jimmy particularly cannot stand. Leslie- Danielle Liliana- Danielle Jimmy- Semhar Semhar- Danielle Danielle- Semhar Gillian- Semhar Jaime- Semhar Team Razzle Dazzle vs. Walmart Tribe, Sponsored by Walmart Challenge: Clear the Deck In a close match, Razzle Dazzle comes out on top. Denise and Elyse abandon Leif and vote him out with the Jeremy/Shawn/Silas power core. Leif- Shawn Shawn- Leif Silas- Leif Jeremy- Leif Elyse- Leif Denise- Leif Sum 41 vs. Carlos, the Milkman Challenge: Blade Runner Jake is the only person on his tribe who can chop through a rope, Carlos loses. The Jake/Courtney/Cindy/Taj alliance successfully picks Laura off. Laura- Taj Jake- Laura Brooke- Taj Cindy- Laura Taj- Laura Courtney- Laura DIDDLEEEEE vs. Queen Mary the Eleventeenth Challenge: Great Balls of Fire DIDDLEEEEE can't handle their chopsticks, lose. Brice tells Jessica and Val that they're keeping Christa again and taking Rodger out, but Val wants to keep likable ol Rodger. She tries to get Jessica to vote with her, but Jessica refuses, and Rodger goes anyway. Rodger- Christa Christa- Rodger Brice- Rodger Val- Christa Jessica- Rodger vs. Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot Challenge: Warriors' Duel Due to totally non-racial reasons, Mookie owns this challenge, wins. Boo is all alone against the girls, and he is picked off. Boo- Jolanda Jolanda- Boo Stephannie- Boo Amber- Boo Sabrina- Boo Tribe Number Three vs. Team Africa Challenge: Plunge, Pull, Pop Vytas and Spencer beast the puzzle for their tribe. Erik, Austin, and Trish, the power-group, must choose between blustery leader Bruce and annoyance in general Edna. They take Edna out. Bruce- Edna Edna- Bruce Austin- Edna Trish- Edna Erik- Edna